vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Broly (Dragon Ball Super)/@comment-25981459-20150620194959/@comment-26517980-20150622005140
There is literally no evidence Broly can bust a star besides abusing power scaling and an opening scene for dramatic effect. Everything else in the movie contradicts the claim. Stars and planets are in tact and the only planets "destroyed" by Broly are ones where he leveled the cities. The word 'destroy' has several meanings, including to defeat or render useless. We know that Broly left his ki signature on the first planet Goku arrives on. While the stars and planet in the background were still in tact, the cities on the planet he was on were in ruin. You're opinion on situations are. And no, nothing in the movies does actually. And again you still misunderstand why the galaxy is destroyed in the first place, planets left over are for Vegeta to be fooled and waste his time, this is done when they lied to him on Todokama, so yes, planets needed to be left over. Again the stars left over, the purpose of it and you also misunderstand that he didn't one-shot it. If we where arguing if he one-shot it then yes, you would make a solid argument but we are not. Thus it's pointless to say stars where left over if he didn't one-shot it. This means that it's not irrational to believe that Broly, under his father's control, wiped out civilizations over an unknown period of time, rather than literally busting planets or stars. We also know that New Vegeta has night and day, meaning its local star is fine. The slave's planet is also around at the start; Broly just destroyed its cities. So we have proof via statements and flashbacks that Broly destroyed planets as in wiped out civilizations or life-wiping. We also hear from Broly's own mouth that the stars are still there, and Paragus takes Vegeta to different planets on a goose chase for Broly. We also see Broly casually bust the planet of the slaves. Actually no, again it's you're opinion on the situations. Yes they did to fool Vegeta. You seem to again misunderstand the timing of the movie. If the narrator and King kai state a SSJ and confirm that SSJ to be RSSJ who destroyed the galaxy, then why would you bring Broly flash back as a child destroying anything ? maybe if you remembered Broly was a nut case as a child and Paragus wanted the destruction to stop. Only after he tamed Broly he got the idea of universal domination, thus that's when he decided to destroy the galaxy in order to the legend to be true. Of course, he is not going to destroy stuff around New planet Vegeta like stars and planets, Paragus even states he is going to destroy the area of his galaxy when talking to Vegeta to fool him, meaing it hasn't happened yet where his planet was, so obviously his place is going to be fine, it wasn't going to be destroyed regardless. He didn't one-shot it, again the argument is moot. You are ignoring many statements and purpose just to show the start of the movie is rubbish. Guides even back it up. So does statements. So what we actually have is life-wiping/planet-wrecking via statements and history, and one actual instance of planet-busting on-screen. Broly has no indications of star-level, or higher, feats. In fact there is more going against it than for it. You have to take Dragon Ball's abuse of cinematic timing literally and have a very selective understanding of the word 'destroy'. Basically you have to be obtuse and reject everything after the first 30 seconds of animation. No, you failed to prove he is life wiping or planet wrecking actually, you also failed to understand purpose and meaning behind moments. You have no argument honestly, you argument is simply planets and stars left over means he didn't destroy a galaxy, but you fail to relised why the galaxy is destroyed in the first place, not to mention statements showing planets where left over for Vegeta to waste his time on. And no, King kai statements on the rate he is going, he can destroy his northern galaxy, Goku saying the galaxy is destroyed, guides saying the galaxy is destroyed. Paragus not including the galaxy in his universal domination. 3 statements saying he is going to destroy the universe. You're argument is good against proving he never one-shot it, but terrible for proving he never destroyed stars. If they wanted him to only wreck planets and such, no reason to destroy a galaxy. Broly is at the very least Multi-solar system +.